Cover Girl
by iJesse
Summary: Carlos Garcia proves to Jennifer Manning that she's more than just a Jennifer.  CarlosxJennifer One-Shot


**Cover Girl**

Summary: Carlos Garcia proves to Jennifer Manning that she's more than just a Jennifer.

(Jennifer's P.O.V)

* * *

><p>Today was one of those odd days when all the Jennifers weren't together. Blonde Jennifer was on a date while Brunette Jennifer was off at an audition. So it was just me at the Palm Woods. I had spent a good part of the day watching TV and reading magazines in our apartment and now I was down at the pool just looking around before one boy caught my eye.<p>

Carlos Garcia had certainly gotten sexier since he first arrived. First of all, he didn't wear that black hockey helmet as often as he used to. I first noticed two weeks ago that he was attractive. Then when Big Time Rush was performing out by the pool, I found myself waving at him.

"Hey Jennifer." I guess I zoned out because Carlos was sitting at the same table as me.

"Hey Carlos." I smiled back at the Latino boy.

"So where are the other Jennifers?" He looked around.

"Date and audition." It made my heart sink that he was only asking about the other girls.

"Do you have anything to do later?" He smiled at me. His white teeth stood out against his tanned skin.

"No…" I trailed off.

"Would you like to go on a date?"

"With you?" I asked.

"Oh I understand." He started to get up.

"I would love to." I said so quick I'm not sure he understood. "But why me?"

"Huh?" He said back down.

"Why did you decide to ask me?"

"Jennifer, you're beautiful. You have this gorgeous smile. Whether you know it or not, you don't need the other Jennifers around you to make people stop and stare."

"Wow."

"Meet me in the lobby at 6. Dress nice." He kissed my cheek and disappeared.

I could never recall being so nervous for a date. But I felt like I should be sweating bullets. Just thinking about Carlos gave me butterflies. Smoothing out my dark blue dress, I started on my way down to the lobby. I concentrated on the clicking of my heels as I walked into the lobby. Carlos was leaning against Mr. Bitter's desk. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with dark blue jeans and converses. It might have looked weird on somebody else, but Carlos made it look good.

"Hey we match." I pointed out. He turned around and grinned.

"Wow. You looked amazing." He held out his arm then led me outside to the parking lot when I took it. We ended up taking the Palm Woods shuttle bus to Rocque Records.

"Why are we here?" He didn't say anything. We ended up in the recording studio. There were candles all around this room. "This is beautiful." I turned around and looked at him. He had set up a picnic I the middle of the floor.

"I know you think that you're the least beautiful of the Jennifers." Carlos spoke, shocking me. How did he know? "But to me, you should be on the cover of every single magazine." Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and softly kissed his lips.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why you always get so insecure <em>

_I wish you could see what I see_

_When you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_To me you get more beautiful every day_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_Thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl_

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's<br>okay  
>And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape<br>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're  
>made<br>When you're looking at the magazines  
>And thinking that you're just not good enough<br>You're so wrong, baby_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<em>

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once<br>And when I see that face  
>I'd try a thousand ways<br>I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl  
>Oh, my cover girl<em>

_Whoa oh, my cover girl  
>Whoa oh, my cover girl<em>


End file.
